marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas Bishop
Lucas Bishop (usually just referred to as Bishop) is a mutant from the future. Biography Lucas Bishop grew up during a time where human mutant relationships began to deteriorate, causing humans to progressively increase their oppression toward mutants. Bishop was one of the many unfortunate mutants on the receiving end of that oppresion, and was seen at a young age to be imprissoned at Camp X-Ray, a mutant concentration camp. He eventually escaped the camp, and in 2018 he formed the Free Mutants, a global network of mutant resistance. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past In 2023, Bishop was alerted to an oncoming attack by Sentinels on his mutant groups' hideout, and quickly absorbed energy from Sunspot, transferring it from himself to his rifle. Bishop then traveled through objects with Kitty Pryde, reaching a bunker in which Kitty sent his mind back in time a few days, where he warned the past versions of the mutants of the impending attack, preventing it from happening. Meeting up with the rest of the X-Men in a monestary in China, Bishop was present for the briefing on the plan to send Wolverine back in time to prevent the mutant Mystique from killing Bolivar Trask, the event which would ultimately result in the the horrible future they were currently living in. Bishop, alongisde the other X-Men guarded Wolverine while he time traveled, until they were confronted by a fleet of Sentinels. Using Storm's lightning to fuel his rifle, Bishop gunned down a few Sentinels in an effort to slow them down, but the robots still managed to reach the monestary. Bishop was eventually pinned down by Sentinels who continously blasted him with their energy beams, which he absorbed but as he was unable to release the mounting energy, he soon died in an implosion of energy. When the past was successfully altered, the future Bishop lived in ceased to exist and he was presumabley revived like the other X-Men who had perished. New Timeline X-Men: Apocalypse ''To be added Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Earth-10005 Category:X-Men members Category:Heroes Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities Bishop's mutation allows his body to absorb various kinds of energy, and then discharge it as red kinetic blasts, which he normally channels through a large rifle connected to his right arm. However there is a limit to the amount of energy he can absorb, and if he absorbs too much without releasing it his body will explode from the excess energy. Relationships To be added Behind the scenes *''To be added'' Trivia *Bishop plays a small part in the X-Men: The Last Stand novelization by Chris Claremont. *In the comics, Bishop plays no role in the Day's of Future Past storyline, and is not even from the same alternate future where the Sentinels rule North America. *Bishop's inclusion in the film could have been inspired from his appearance in the 1990's X-Men animated TV series, where he is the one who goes back in time to prevent the Days of Future Past timeline from occuring. Gallery ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' lucasb.jpg|Bishop. Bishop of energy.jpg|Bishop absorbing energy from Sunspot. Lucas Bishop.jpg|Promotional Image. empirebishop.jpg|Bishop on the cover of Empire. (Earth-1191)| }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Earth-10005 Category:X-Men members Category:Heroes